monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Gremlin
Encyclopedia Entry They have big beast ears and a pint-sized body like a little girl, but they're genuinely a race of demons. They are highly skilled and knowledgeable when it comes to magical items, magitech dolls, and machinery, and they are purported to be one of the only races that can handle the technology of unknown civilizations, including the "automatons" which were recently discovered in ancient ruins. They themselves are not very powerful, however, they carry gizmos that they personally created using the technology of unknown civilizations, such as mechanical strong arms, a gadget to whirl through the sky at high speed, blasters that fire condensed spirit energy, and detachable tiny flying objects that attack their foes, etc. Depending on their resources and abilities, gremlins acquire a diverse array of powers. With an impishiy mean and mischievous personality, as soon as they spot a human, they'll launch an attack as if to boastfully show off the power of their gizmos. They’re highly curious, and enjoy seeing men bombarded with pleasure, so when they obtain a man that strikes their fancy, they'll be intent on enjoying toying with every inch of his body. Being a monster, their body can provide a man with inhuman pleasure just by straddling him and shaking their hips, but due to their monomaniacal obsession, it seems they'll feel that it isn't enough if they just do it with their own body, so they'll start to create gadgets exclusively for providing their husband with pleasure and enhancing sex. At first, something other than their own hands will start crawling around their husband's body, and as the days go on, a mechanism that injects aphrodisiacs and stamina boosters, a mechanism that sprays them out as mist, a mechanism that wraps around their husband's hips and amplifies his pleasure by many times as soon as they drop their hips, etc., etc. The devices' functions successively increase in proportion to the love they direct towards their husband. Eventually, it'll change into a specially made bed packed with pleasure mechanisms. The husband will be laid there, repeatedly enjoying full body orgasms, incessantly pouring spirit energy into the tiny womb of the gremlin straddling him. Being well-versed in magical items and ancient civilizations, aside from their repair and maintenance, they also possess a special power that can cause malfunctioning. Around them, magical items that ward off monsters will instead summon monsters, and devices that stall the wearer‘s monsterization by sucking up demonic energy will explode, scattering condensed demonic energy around. Furthermore, the effect also impacts those types of monsters. A golem will forget her orders and go out of control, single-mindedly continuously licking her master's penis and repeatedly gulping down his semen. An automaton's sense of values concerning servicing her master will go awry, and she'll stroke his lower parts while intimately close and start praising him by saying "Good boy! Good boy!" as if soothing a baby when he involuntarily ejaculates, unable to bear it. On the other hand, since they can also stabilize operation and prevent malfunctions, if you flatter them, get them in a good mood, and offer them their favorite treat, sweets, they'll aid you with their power. Furthermore, just like the automaton, the devices they carry are weak to electricity, and if a big current were to flow through them, they would go haywire immediately. Should that happen, the devices meant to provide pleasure to a man will instead attack them, binding their body and toying with it, injecting aphrodisiacs, making them melt, and grabbing their legs and forcibly spreading them apart, offering their body to a man. Such kinds of malfunctions could occur, among other things. :TL Note: One may notice the first line of the profile is different/reversed from KC's typical style, it seems he simply decided to write the gremlin a bit differently.Gremlin Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Gremlin_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Gremlin_jp1.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= 1471234239557.png gremlin_chibi.png|Art by Monorus Gremlin_Greenmarine.jpg|Art by Greenmarine HTgjlUj.png|Gremlin antics http://imgur.com/a/xL3SH 1476488353556.png 1476612456537.jpg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3394824 rocknroll VE5Hct3.png vBmjTts.png|http://imgur.com/a/CkQfE ohayou pack w4m7jlF.png|By http://imgur.com/a/xL3SH MGE sketch gallery 1480208623704.png|Byhttp://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=61535482 Nav gremlinxmas.jpg|By Greenmarine https://twitter.com/ELHmk1/status/807406164195549185 1482197412545.jpg|By http://terupancake.tumblr.com/ Teru 1484105213991.png tumblr_oke3zzxn0g1vldipoo1_1280.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/image/156398938487 Nav fbe462c6cc706dd561a15b27ffe3595c6f7a367a8a5cb4ba4464f76f9426283f.jpg 61698667_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61698667 C6tcP_IVoAAQPLA.jpg|By https://twitter.com/onionio_n/status/840867937502220288 72961880_p0.png Gremlin.jpg mge_gremlin_by_adelineleona_dd98m4l.png|by AdelineLeona 77064901_p0.png|by alder EPLHmK2X0AIZfz6.jpg|by Barbariank EP0q6wmWoAASWhj.jpg|by AltairLeVega EREbERIWsAAjoC3.jpg|by cycho6212 References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Imp Family Category:Demon Type Category:Selfish Category:Mean